


The Road Trip-NYC to NOLA with Chris, Mackie, and Seb

by BlackShip, evansrogerskitten



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Highway to Hell, Hookups, Hot car, Hotel, Mackie loves Earth Wind and Fire, NOLA, NYC, Other, Road Trip, Roadrunner, September - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, The Hideaway, just what I needed, soundtrack, talking about girls, the holy trinity of Marvel - Freeform, those hot boys in that hot car, what's your number?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/pseuds/BlackShip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, and Sebastian Stan go on a cross country road trip in a 1970 burnt orange Plymouth Roadrunner.</p><p>Part One soundtrack: Highway to Hell by AC/DC<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One by BlackShip

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be read in tandem with "The Road Trip-Brooklyn to LA with Steve, Sam, and Bucky"
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039270/chapters/16009813

Mackie sipped his coffee as he scanned the length of the street. The hustle and bustle of New York was different from that of New Orleans but not underappreciated. He enjoyed watching the people as they passed by, completely oblivious to anyone but themselves and their own little world. He smiled as he brought the cup to his lips and sipped the brew.

"This is good shit," he said turning to Sebastian who joined him.

Seb set his suitcase next to the stairs leading into his apartment building. He took the proffered cup of coffee from the holder in Mackie's free hand.

"Yeah, it's a great little shop. Good coffee, cute baristas...can't complain." Seb grinned.

Mackie nodded. "View wasn't bad at all." He took another drink.

"Hear anything from Chris?" Seb asked as he sat on the step.

"He'll be here in a few. Got stuck in traffic just a few blocks up." Mackie shook his head.

"New York's the worst place to drive, I swear. Even LA ain't this bad."

Seb just laughed. "There's no place in the world like it."

"You sure about that?" Mackie arched a brow at his friend. "How many states you been to? I mean actually got out and explored. Not just flew over."

"Obviously not enough," Seb replied as his gaze lingered beyond Mackie. "But I guess that's why we're doing this goddamn road trip, isn't it?"

"Damn straight." Mackie turned and saw what had captured Seb's attention.

A burnt orange and black 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner approached. Mackie whistled low.

"That's a sweet looking ride," he mumbled to himself more than to Seb.

"Yeah, it is." Sebastian stood beside him and together they watched the Roadrunner's barely leashed power rumble closer.

Their jaws dropped when the classic muscle car pulled up to the curb.

Chris leaned out the window and looked over the top of his aviators. "Well, you guys gonna just stand there?" He pushed the glasses back up and gunned the throttle. Even with the car in neutral, the sound echoed off the buildings. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Mackie bit his tongue to keep from saying something he'd regret. Before Seb could tuck his suitcase in the trunk, Mackie grabbed his duffle bag, tossed it toward Seb at the rear of the car, and shouted, "Shotgun!"

"Son of a bitch!" Seb swore.

Mackie reached the passenger door just as an irate Seb slammed the trunk closed. He chuckled as he opened the door and tipped the seat forward for Seb to get into the back seat.

"Sorry, man. Too slow." He offered a halfhearted apology as Seb climbed into the car.

"You fucking owe me. I'm not riding in the back seat the whole way to Louisiana."

"We'll trade off at the next stop," Mackie promised with a chuckle. He had no intention of giving up the front seat, not for a while.

Once they'd all settled into the car, Mackie ran his hands along the pristine dash. "Where'd you find her?"

"I can't reveal all my sources." Chris grinned as he pulled back into traffic. "Roxie will get us where we need to go."

"You named her Roxie?" Seb asked, leaning up between them.

"A classic like this has to have a name." Chris reached for his bottle of water.

Mackie nodded. "Absolutely."

"But why Roxie? Old girlfriend? The one that got away?" Seb ducked back into the safety of the rear seat when Chris swung at him. He nearly swerved into traffic.

"Will you keep your damn eyes on the road?" Mackie snapped as his life flashed before him when they nearly collided with a truck backing into an alley.

Chris refocused and maneuvered around the congestion. "Chill, man. You gonna be like this the whole trip?"

"If you keep driving like this, yes." Mackie cradled his coffee for fear of spilling it thanks to the recklessness of their driver.

"Well, boys, let's get this party started." Chris turned up the radio, a classic station playing [Highway to Hell. ](https://open.spotify.com/album/10v912xgTZbjAtYfyKWJCS)

"I hope that's not foreboding," Seb added from the back seat.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Mackie mumbled to himself as he glanced at his friends. This was either going to be an epic adventure or a huge fucking disaster.


	2. Part Two by evansrogerskitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, and Sebastian Stan go on a cross country road trip in a 1970 burnt orange Plymouth Roadrunner. 
> 
> Part Two: As they're cruising down the road, the three men talk about the girls of their pasts. 
> 
> Part Two Soundtrack: "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire and "Just What I Needed" by The Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is meant to be read in tandem with "The Road Trip-Brooklyn to LA with Steve, Sam and Bucky"
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039270?view_full_work=true

 

The Roadrunner cruised down I-95 somewhere outside of Baltimore. Seb’s legs were stretched across the backseat while Mackie played DJ in the passenger's seat.  
  
Mackie’s face lit up as ["September”](https://open.spotify.com/track/5nNmj1cLH3r4aA4XDJ2bgY) by Earth, Wind, and Fire started playing from his iMusic’s shuffle.  
  
“Oh hell yes!” Mackie yelled, grooving in his seat. “Dude, this is THE song. Best song ever made,” he said to Chris before he sang along.  
  
“ _Do you remember the 21st night of September? Love was changing the minds of pretenders while chasing the clouds away...“_  
  
Seb smiled and hummed along, he actually liked this song. Chris looked over his shoulder and grinned at Seb, as he nodded along to humor Mackie.  
  
“Awww man, this reminds me of a girl I knew one hot summer in my 20’s. Summer of ‘04! I'm happy with my lady now. But I loved my single days. Pussy all the time!”  
  
Both Chris and Sebastian laughed as Mackie smacked Chris on the arm. “You've had a lot of girls. Come on man, you gonna tell us your number?”  
  
Seb leaned over their shoulders, “Yeah, come on Chris. Tell us.”  
  
Chris smirked. “You gonna tell us Seb?”  
  
Seb shrugged, his shoulders arching up as an innocent smile crossed his lips.  
  
“Seriously? God, this reminds me of What's Your Number.” Chris laughed. He leaned back in his seat and mumbled his number.  
  
“That's it man?! I thought it be hundreds." Mackie responded as the song changed again.  
  
“Well there were plenty of opportunities, and I've taken advantage before. But I'm getting too old to sleep around.” Chris said, adjusting his Aviators.  
  
Seb was suddenly bashful, but with prompting he shared his number. It was more than either Mackie or Chris would've guessed. Seb shrugged and glanced out the window.  
  
“Are you getting more since Civil War? Because the ladies are mad crazy for you right now, Sexy Seabass." Mackie turned in his seat, wanting for more details.  
  
Seb’s mischievous eyes lit up. "Chris knows how it is. “  
  
Chris and Sebastian made eye contact in the rearview and remarked at the exact same time, "It's like fishing with dynamite.”  
  
All three men burst out laughing.  
  
“Okay, okay. But here's a real tricky one. If you could hook up with any one of our Marvel costars, who would it be?” Mackie asks, his hands gesturing through the air.   
  
Both he and Seb respond, “Scarlett,” within seconds of each other, giving each other approving fist bumps.  
  
Chris nodded, “Yeah, I've known her so long though. I'd have to say Hayley. We get each other. Ironically she's been the friend I needed when other chicks bailed.”  
  
Seb nodded, smiling as he replied, “There seems to be some sort of strange symmetry to that.”  
  
The music randomly shuffled and the drumbeat started for [“Just What I Needed.”](https://open.spotify.com/track/4alHo6RGd0D3OUbTPExTHN) Chris shook his head.  
  
“Dude, you totally set this up. There's no way that's a coincidence!" Chris exclaimed.

The song had become a fan favorite after he'd sang it in _What's Your Number._

Mackie and Seb laughed at the irony.

“Nah, man. This is all you.” Mackie responded.  
  
In typical Evans fashion, Chris cranked up the volume and sang along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Part Three by BlackShip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, and Sebastian Stan go on a cross country road trip in a 1970 burnt orange Plymouth Roadrunner.
> 
> Part Two: The three men check into a hotel for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is meant to be read in tandem with "The Road Trip-Brooklyn to LA with Steve, Sam, and Bucky"

"Man, I'm starving," Seb complained from where he lay slumped against the back seat. "Are we stopping any time soon? I mean, I love you guys, but I seriously need a few minutes to myself."

Chris smiled as he glanced in the rearview. The sun had just started to drop on the horizon. He found it harder to keep his attention focused on the road. They'd been driving all day. Maybe Seb had a point.

"The map says there's an exit ahead with a motel and a few places to eat." Mackie gestured to his phone.

"You wanna stop out here in the middle of nowhere?" Chris asked, eyeing his friends.

Mackie, who'd been playing navigator, shot his best are-you-kidding-me look at Chris. "We're at least a hundred miles in any direction from a five star joint. This is as good as it's gonna get."

"Alright," he said with a sigh as he pulled off the interstate and into a small cluster of gas stations. The sign for lodging pointed to the right. Chris followed it.

Just past the bright lights of the Flying J, stood a neon colored sign advertising the luxurious rooms available at the Motel 9. A red _vacancy_ glowed beneath it.

"Looks like something out of a horror flick," Sebastian mumbled in a stage whisper.

"You're the one who wanted to stop." Chris pulled into a spot and turned off the ignition.

Mackie was out of the car in a flash, holding the seat forward for Seb to climb out of the back.

"You're riding in the back tomorrow," Seb said as he jabbed his finger into Mackie's chest. He arched his back dramatically and groaned.

"Quit your whining," Mackie retorted. "If you knew how to read a map, I would let you, but I've seen you get lost in the goddamn 7-11."

Chris shook his head and pulled the keys from the ignition before stepping from the car. He searched for the motel office, ignoring the two grown children arguing next to him.

"I'll go get us some rooms. You two pick a place to grab something to eat." Chris strode in the direction of the neon _office_ sign hanging above a brightly lit doorway. He noticed the lights across the street as he approached the motel office.

"The Hideaway." Chris read the sign and chuckled. Beneath the sign hung another, _bar and grill._ He glanced over his shoulder to see Sebastian pointing at said building. He groaned. Of course Seb would want to go there. Chris just hoped the food was more appetizing than the name.

A chime tinkled as he walked in the door. The office was small, but clean and well lit. He noticed the neat rows of pamphlets lining the wall to the right next to a well-worn couch. Behind the counter stood a man with dark hair, greying at the temples, and oversized glasses. He looked up as Chris entered.

"Welcome to Motel 9. What can I do for you?" the man asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hi, uh, I'll need three rooms for the night, if you got them."

The man glanced down thoughtfully at his computer. He rubbed his hand along his chin before looking up at Chris.

"Well, unfortunately, the best I can do is one, but there are two queen beds and a pull out couch."

Chris had stayed in luxurious five star hotels complete with room service and heated towels. The thought of sharing a room with Seb and Mackie after being on the road with them all day set his teeth on edge.

"Are there any other hotels nearby?" he asked hopeful.

The man shook his head. "Nope, not for another fifty miles or so. Gotta get out of the mountains for civilization." He grinned, revealing a silver molar.

They were somewhere in West Virginia, that much he knew, but Chris couldn't keep his eyes open any longer to continue on and find a classier joint...and his own room.

"We'll take the room," he said as he pulled his wallet out.

After the exchange of information and payment, Chris clutched his room key in his hand and rejoined the dynamic duo leaning against the Roadrunner. He held up the single key.

"Please tell me there's more than one key there." Mackie glared at him.

Chris shook his head. "Only one room left. Two queens and a pull out sofa. I call dibs on one of the beds since I'm driving."

"Dibs on the other bed," Sebastian nearly yelled as he snatched the key from Chris' hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Mackie pinched his lips together in irritation. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, he's hangry." Sebastian grinned and pushed past them.

"Keep talking shit, Vanilla Ice." Mackie followed.

Chris sighed as he followed them across the street to The Hideaway. Maybe this road trip wasn't the best idea. A good meal and a decent night's rest might help, if they didn't kill each other before they even made it to the room.


	4. Part 4 by evansrogerskitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out drinking and Chris meets a pretty girl.

Sebastian pulled open the wooden door of The Hideaway and stepped aside as Chris and Mackie followed him in. It was like any small town sports bar. Dated wood paneling, booths with vinyl seats, and a large bar in the center with pull tabs and a college football game playing on a TV, ref calls and commentary echoing across the large room. The smell of beer and fried food greeted the men as they walked to a booth.

Seb and Mackie slid across the vinyl bench as Chris turned towards the bar.

“I'll go get us a pitcher.” Chris said.

At the bar Chris ordered a pitcher of Hefeweizen, and then scoped out the surroundings. He looked down the counter of the bar and noticed two girls sipping mixed drinks and clearly gossiping about the fact that the Marvel movie stars were there.

One of the girls climbed off of her bar chair and sauntered past Chris. As they made eye contact Chris grinned at her and nodded his head.

“Hi,” he said, making her pause next to him. “I'm Chris.”

“Hi. I’m Kitty.” she replied with a sexy grin. She leaned over the bar and ordered another drink, a tattoo on her shoulder peeking out from under her tank top.

Chris looked back to the guys at the booth, and saw Seb and Mackie were absorbed into the football game. He turned back to the beautiful girl.

“So Kitty, huh?” He teased with a smirk.

“Well Kitty is a nickname. But everyone calls me that.”

“Okay, okay. I just had like twelve inappropriate jokes in my head,” he laughed, giving his credit card to the bartender.

“You and your friend want to join us?”

Two rounds of drinks and shots later, everyone was laughing and happily intoxicated. Kitty’s friend Jen seemed to hit it off with Sebastian immediately, leaning across the table as he flirted and charmed her with his handsome smile. The group laughed loudly at Mackie’s stories about Mardi Gras, throwing in their own stories about drunken times and traveling.

Chris liked Kitty. She was sweet and beautiful. Chris was drawn to her. Her green eyes teased him everytime he looked over, challenging him to meet her halfway. Chris purposefully rested his leg against her’s, the heat between them sparked. The more they drank, the closer they got, until Chris had his arm wrapped around her waist and he could smell the coconut scent of her hair.

“Wanna go out for a smoke?” Chris asked her as he slid out of the booth and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She nodded, following him outside. As he put his hand on the small of her back she looked back at Jen, a silent look between the girls confirming that Jen was more than happy to stay at the booth with Sebastian and Mackie.

Outside a few locals were chatting and Chris joined in the polite conversation. Kitty stood next to him, her fingers tingling as nicotine rushed through her bloodstream. Chris leaned over and put his am across her shoulders, keeping her close while he talked to the strangers. The summer night was cool, and his arm was warm and strong around Kitty. Through her tequila induced haze she knew she wanted him, to feel his arms wrapped around her while they grinded against each other.

A few minutes later the strangers left and Chris turned to her. He dropped his cigarette and she followed suit, crushing it with her heel. Chris took Kitty’s hand and lead her a few feet away into the darkness of the building’s eaves.

His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him as their lips met. His hands ran across her back slowly, and then down her ass, grabbing her like she wanted him to. His hand came up to her face, the other following the curve of her breast. She couldn't help but quietly moan as he kissed her deeper.

“Come on,” Chris whispered across her lips as pulled away. He took her hand and lead her across the road to the poorly lit parking lot of the hotel where the Roadrunner waited.

Chris opened the car door and pulled the passenger seat forward so Kitty could climb into the back seat. She giggled as he smacked her ass.

Chris slid across the black upholstered seat, and Kitty leaned up on her knees to straddle him. The passion of their kisses rocketed now that they were alone. Chris ran his fingers through her hair as Kitty grinded against him. Their kissing was interrupted when her head softly hit the roof of the car.

“Ow. Can you move the seat up?” Kitty asked, rubbing the tender spot in her hair.

“Yeah sure, let me move it up.” Chris replied. As he moved forward to do so, his hard dick pressed against Kitty’s wet panties, eliciting a gasp from her as she leaned her arms on his shoulders, bracing herself against him.

Chris smirked and pushed her skirt up around her hips, slipping a finger into her black thong. Kitty groaned and moved against his hand, closing her eyes as his fingers circled her clit, dipping into her pussy below and trailing his fingers up across her clit again, making her pussy slippery in her own juices.

Chris continued to tease as Kitty’s breath grew ragged and her moans louder, the stimulation pushing her close to orgasm. She nodded her head at him as he watched her, giving him consent as she whimpered.

“Fuck me now.”

Chris’s groans filled the car as he pushed her thong aside and pushed into her. Kitty leaned her head down, her chin meeting his shoulder as Chris thrust into her again, and she grinded back. Their noises filled the car and the back window slowly covered with the steam of their breaths. Kitty cried out his name as her orgasm peaked, the pleasure rushing through her and soaking his dick and her thong.

Chris wasn't far behind. Kitty watched his face as his orgasm peaked, thrusting back against him as they both groaned. Chris leaned his forehead into her chest and let go, shuddering as he came.

Afterwards they smiled and dressed, then walked back to the bar holding hands. He released her hand at the door and smacked her ass, whispering dirty obscenities in her ear. Kitty giggled and then motioned for Jen to go to the ladies room with her. She knew her friend was dying to know what happened and she couldn't wait to tell her. Jen turned back to the booth and met Sebastian’s gaze.

“We’ll be right back.”

Seb smiled and nodded, his eyes following her across the bar.

“Ummm hello,” Mackie said, snapping his fingers in front of Seb’s eyes.

Chris looked back to watch the girls too, then grinned at Seb. Seemed he wasn't the only one having a good night.

“Dude. Whats up? Where have you guys been?” Mackie inquired. Seb leaned forward with a curious grin, waiting for Chris to spill the details.

Chris raised an eyebrow and smiled, then with a shrug he grabbed the pitcher to refill his glass.

“Like I said before. It's like fishing with dynamite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten and Mistress Jen Bradlee/BlackShip


End file.
